


Co-Existent

by sevendeanlysins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon Dean, Demon!Dean, Drabble, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?, Season/Series 09, its sort of free and floaty idk what tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeanlysins/pseuds/sevendeanlysins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only vessels for the other's experiences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Co-Existent

**Author's Note:**

> Comment/critique, please? It's been a while so please let me know what you think, good or bad. Ya sorry this is weird and floaty, I've been listening to Lana again.

Most people experience millions of singular moments in their lives, but fate still finds two people mirrored. Not in the physicality of being human, but in the weight that is on their shoulders, the pain and grief in the set of their eyes. Two brothers look at each other, and they are inherently different to the core, but their existences are mutually and unquestionably bound. Some days they find fear in not knowing which one of them is the reflection and which is the man standing before it, hand on the mirror and face tilted to the floor with the heaviness of it all.  Are they only vessels for the other’s experiences?

They could have been half of the same soul living in parallel dimensions, taking tiny steps to becoming different people, mostly staying on the same track. But they are individuals sharing the same Earth, Hell, Heaven, if they hope.

But neither of them hopes, and while one dreams the other crashes; while one comforts, the other hurts, and the hard truth of life is ever-present. Not just life, but their life, because their lives are truly incomparable to what life is supposed to be. But it cannot be said that they are simply surviving, either, because they have touched death so many times that no one could be more alive than they are.

Maybe they are both the mirror, trapped in Purgatory, non-existent.

When one of them flicks black eyes at a midnight sky, maybe it isn't real. Maybe there was no mother, no father, no Lucifer or Michael, no initials carved into that Impala, no Impala at all. They were only figments of each other’s imagination. Maybe they were not two people, they were not one person, they were not anyone at all. They simply were not.


End file.
